


Two Women in My Life, The

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-14
Updated: 2002-11-14
Packaged: 2019-05-15 13:12:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14791142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Amy gets snarky when Josh blows off dinner with her to help Donna.





	Two Women in My Life, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**The Two Women in My Life**

**by:** Columbia 

**Disclaimer:** They’re only mine in my head.  
**Category:** Josh/Donna, momentarily Josh/’Hateful, annoying screech of an excuse of a voice Amy’  
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Spoilers:** Say up to ‘The Two Bartlets’  
**Summary:** Amy gets snarky when Josh blows off dinner with her to help Donna.  
**Author's Note:** Hate Amy.Have to relieve myself of her somehow...  
**Feedback:** Is my life, my soul, my everything. Please ley me know what you think

“You cooked?”

“I cooked.”

“You can cook?”

“I can cook.”

“You can cook?” 

“Amy...”

“I won’t believe it till I see it, J.”

“See it.” He held out a steaming casserole with a grin on his face. “Impressed?”

“Mmmm” she smiled. “Maybe.”

“You believe I can cook now?”

“I believe you” she stretched out and grabbed him for a kiss.

He ended it after a few moments. “It’s half past midnight, I have been cooking for two hours, and now you don’t even want to eat it?”

“Okay, okay, serve it up.”

Josh dished out the casserole onto two plates and handed one to his girlfriend. She flicked her brown hair away from her eyes as she eyed the dish cynically.

“I don’t trust you.”

Josh smiled and took the plate back.

She regarded him in silence for a moment. “Fine. Give me it.”

They settled on the couch. Amy didn’t eat, but instead watched Josh.

“You’re not eating it?” he asked.

“I’m waiting for you.”

He took a large bite, followed by Amy, who made appreciative sounds. “Mmm.”

“Good?”

“Very good.”

“Told you.”

They smiled at each other, only to be interrupted by the phone ringing.

Amy groaned. “Get rid of them.”

“I can’t do that.”

“Why not?”

Josh reached for the phone. “I’m the White House Deputy Chief of Staff, Amy. When my phone rings, it’s probably not a kitchen salesman, you know what I’m saying?”

“Sales **person** ” she corrected.

Josh rolled his eyes at her as he answered the phone. “Josh Lyman.” He frowned. “Hello...Slow down, I can’t...Donna? What’s wrong?” he listened carefully, a concerned expression on his face. “Where did he go?...Why, what did he do?...Okay...yeah...okay, I’m coming. Don’t go anywhere.” He rang off.

Amy frowned at him. “What was that?”

“Donna. I have to go get her.”

“Why?” Amy almost shouted. “I thought she had a date.”

“She did. He left her without a ride, and there's a waiting time for cabs. She’s in a bad area, I have to pick her up.”

Amy glared at him. “Why did she phone **you**?”

“Because I told her to.” He looked around for a jacket and grabbed his keys.

“You **what**?”

“I told her to do that.”

“You told her to do that **tonight**?”

“No, just in general.”

“Just in general.”

“Yeah. Anyway, I have to go.” He made for the door. “See you later.”

“Uh...Josh?”

“What?” said Josh, impatient to get away.

“What about me?”

“Oh, sorry.” He fished in his pocket and tossed a five-dollar bill in her direction. “Call a cab. I’ll speak to you later.”

With that, he walked out of the door, leaving a bewildered Amy alone with two steaming plates of casserole.

 

 

Once he was driving, he speed-dialed Donna on his cell. 

She answered immediately. “Hello?”

“It’s me. Are you okay?”

“Yes.” Her voice sounded small and frightened. “Are you coming?”

“I’m on my way. Where are you exactly?”

“I’m...uh, I’m outside MacGregors.”

“Donna, that’s a pretty bad area. Can you wait inside?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Because it shut, like half an hour ago.”

“Oh. Can you wait anywhere else? The traffic's bad, I’m gonna be like 15, 20 minutes.”

“Umm...the only other place is this bikers bar place. Judging by the people coming out of it, I don’t think it’s really the kind of place I’d go alone...”

“Yeah. Okay, don’t go in there.” 

“Okay.”

“Is there anyone else around?”

“Some. No-one I particuarly want to make friends with...”

“Donna?”

“...”

“Donna? Are you there?”

“Josh?” Her voice suddenly returned, breathless and shaking. 

“What happened?”

“Just...just some guys. Drunk.”

“What did they want?” he asked urgently.

“I don’t know. I didn’t stay to find out.”

“Where are you now?”

“I’m walking north up the road.”

“Okay. Put your phone away, I don’t want you to get mugged for it.”

“Okay.”

“I’ll be there in five.”

“Okay.”

“See you soon.”

“Okay.”

Josh rang off and pressed his foot down harder on the accelarator. In five minutes, he caught sight of her, walking quickly and huddled down into her jacket. About twenty feet behind her were a group of staggering men.

He pulled up by the kerb and she got in, smiling at him gratefully. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” He smiled too, glad she was okay. “Are those those guys who bothered you before?”

She looked back through the window. “Yeah. I didn’t know they were following me.”

“Are you alright?”

He was concerned right now, but Donna knew the anger was about to show itself.

She was right.

“What kind of **ass** left you there?!”

“He didn’t. I left him.”

“What?”

“I told him I was going and hid in the ladies until he left.”

“Donna! If he was boring, fine, but you could have put up with him long enough to be taken home.”

“No I couldn’t.” Donna turned away from Josh and looked out of her side. “He wasn’t boring, he...”

Josh turned to her. “Donna? Donna, what? He what?”

“Nothing” she muttered.

She shivered in her seat, and as she moved, Josh caught sight of some light, finger-shaped bruises on her arm.

“Donna! What’s that on your arm?”

“Nothing!” she said, covering it up.”

“Donna!” shouted Josh.

“Josh, keep your eyes on the road!”

“What did he do?” 

“It’s honestly nothing. He just took my arm when I tried to leave. It was fine. I got rid of him.”

“Fine? Donna, he left bruises!” 

“I have pale skin- I bruise easily!”

“I don’t care!”

“You don’t have to ca-“ she bit off her words, remembering that if it wasen’t for him she’d still be standing outside the bar right now. “I’m sorry, look, you don’t have to worry. I’m not hurt, I got rid of him, it was fine. I promise.”

Josh considered her words carefully. Eventually he decided that him getting all worked up was just causing her more stress. “Okay. If you’re sure you’re okay.”

“I am.” Donna smiled. “Thanks.”

Josh pulled up in front of her apartment, and turned to face her. “Donna, the IRS works for me, remember? Just give me a name...”

“Josh...” she warned.

“Okay.” He held up his hands in aquiensence. “Okay.”

They sat in silence for a moment before something occurred to Donna. “I didn’t interrupt anything did I? When I called?”

“No” lied Josh, although he wasn’t sure why. “Nothing.”

“Good. Well, I’d better go.”

“Yeah.”

“Thank you for...thanks. And I’m sorry...”

“Don’t worry about it.”

Donna smiled at him.

“Donna... I’m glad you called me. I’m glad you did that.”

She smiled again before getting out of the car. “Thank you. Bye.”

“See you tomorrow.”

 

**The Next Day**

 

Josh looked up from a briefing book when he heard a knock at his office door.

“Yeah?”

The door opened and Amy walked in.

“Hi.” He stood up to kiss her, but she turned her end so his lips just met her cheek. “What’s up?” He asked casually as he sat back down.

“First of all, I’d just like to remind you that you love me.”

“Okay.”

“This is a reminder not only to you, but to me. I think I need one.”

“What’s going on Amy?” he asked puzzled.

She leaned forward menacingly. “It’s **me** you love J.”

“Amy...you’re gonna have to spell it out.”

Amy spoke slowly and clearly. “I want you to tell Donna to stop treating you like her personal cab service.”

Josh couldn’t believe his ears. “Are you kidding me? You’re pissed at me cos I picked Donna up?”

“Right in the middle of dinner with me!”

“Amy! You’re supposed to be a feminist! Wouldn’t you be yelling at me even more right now if I’d left her standing in the rain?”

“It wasn’t raining, J.”

“Whatever. Wouldn’t you be even more pissed at me?”

“No. I’m a feminest, I believe in the independence of women! I believe that someone like Donna can manage to get home at night by herself!”

“What does ‘someone like Donna’ mean?”

Amy shook he head at him. “You’re avoiding the issue J. I know you like to think of yourself as Donna’s knight in shining armour, but-“

Josh stood up angrily. “No, Amy, I think you’re the one avoiding the issue! You’re pretending to be pissed at me for some obscure feminest reason, really you’re just pissed because attention was diverted from you for five seconds!”

“Are you a total idiot?” Amy yelled. “She knew we were together! She probably orchestrated the whle thing to ruin our night!”

“She didn’t even know!”

“Josh, she knows when you sneeze!”

“What? Amy, do you really think –”

Josh stopped suddenly as he saw Donna in the doorway. “-Donna-“

Amy wheeled round to face her. “I’ll leave you to it” she said icily before flouncing out of the office. 

Josh walked towards Donna. “Uh...I’m sorry about that. Exactly how much of it did you hear?”

“Enough to realise that you are a lying scumbag!” said Donna angrily. “Why didn’t you tell me you were with Amy?”

“Because...I didn’t want you to feel bad for interrupting.”

“Well, I do feel bad!”

“Don’t. Donna, it doesn’t make a difference-“

“Doesn’t make a difference? Josh, If I’d known, theres no way I would have phoned you!”

“I know, which is exactly why I didn’t tell you!”

“What?”

“I want you to phone me! If you’re stuck somewhere, I want you to phone me, doesn’t matter what I’m doing!”

Donna was silent for a moment. “I didn’t know, Josh. I wasn’t trying to ruin...”

“I know.”

“Amy was wrong about that.”

“I know” he asssured her. 

“I can...do you want me to talk to Amy?”

“No! Uh, no, I don’t think that’ll help”, he quickly replied. 

“She hates me” mumbled Donna.

“If it’s any conslolation, I don’t think she likes me that much either.”

Donna laughed a little. “It is.” She turned to go. “I’d better go work.”

“Yeah. Donna, wait.”

“Yeah?”

“Call me. Promise me. I know this has...it doesn’t matter. You still have to call me if it happens again.”

“Josh...”

“Call me.”

She smiled, touched by his concern. “I will.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

“Okay.” He smiled back at her. “You can go now.”

“Thank you.” She closed the door quietly behind her.

Josh sat back in his chair. He thought about the two women in his life. He thought about Amy. He thought about Donna. Deciding he needed answers, he played a question and answer game in his head.

“When I wake up I think of...

Donna.

When I got to sleep, I think of...

Donna.

I drop everything for...

Donna.

The good things in my life revolve around...

Donna.

I love...” Josh sighed. He had some decisions to make. Soon.

 

Fin

 


End file.
